implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Commune of Colwyn Bay (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History The Commune of Colwyn Bay 'is a democratic UK survivor nation (and Duchy of Lancashire client state) based in the former Clwyd County Council are. 'Doomsday It is known that no atomic devices had hit the territory in the Soviet attack. A 100kt, 50kt and some 10kt and 20kt devices had hit nearby Liverpool and Birkenhead in the assault that had destroyed Merseyside, leading to a major radiation crisis. 'After Doomsday' The still living council members, police, lord Mayors and firemen met in the north Welsh towns of- Machynlleth, Caersws, Mostyn, Llandudno, Llangollen, Welshpool and Wrexham, Denbigh, Mold, Colwyn Bay and Flint at vauriose times in 1962 and 1963 to form local authorises at the time. The Llangollen- Chirk union, the community of Montgomeryshire and Wrexham City Union decided to join Mercia, rather than form a new state in north east Wales. The politicaly vocal Denbigh vicar Rev. Frank Williams became the commune's leader in 1963. He advocated a strong message of social equally and morality. He achieved this by using the police force and remaining troops to cracked down on even petty crimes such as stealing bread from markets and vandalism. 12 foodhorders were stoned to death and there food given to the hungry. Due to these measures, things improved quickly as crime fell and food supply rose. Temperatures fell 6C below average in the nuclear winter of 1962-63 and rose to 5C. above average in the nuclear summer of 1963-64. A severe famine and a minor cholera outbreak hit the region, killing many people during 1963 and most of 1964. The nation would struggle to final victory over the various raids by the tribesmen around the ruined cities of Liverpool and Birkenhead. '1965-1974' The nation tried to maintain an independent and self-sufficient way of life, but it was hard going at best of times. The fishing fleet was expanded as best it could to provide a additional source of food. Fish was expected to become the staple food of Colwyn Bay, with the left overs also being used for fertilizer. A minor cholera outbreak hit Flint during 1965, in which 9 people would become ill and 2 others died. A major drive on repairing and cleaning a former sewage tank finally put pay to it. As time passed, agricultural output slowly rose. The Mostyn dock manager, Justin Lowe, was pointed leader by the ruling powers in 1969. He promised democratic elections by 1972. President Annette Jones was the first democraticly elected leader of the nation and ruled from 1972 to 1974. 'First Contact' First contact was made with the Duchy of Lancashire on January the 5th 1967. The Welsh SSR made contact in 1977. Relations with both were good. '1978-2000' Relations were tence with the PRUK over the battel of Clun, but things inproved in 1979. The growth of trade with Ireland and Lancashire helped boost the economy and so living standards began to rise masivly in the CCB in the 1980's. 'Present day' The nations have developed to about the same standard of living, moral values and political attitudes as the more rural parts of the Duchy of Lancashire. Both are long standing allies against the hostile tribesmen form the ruined cities of N. W. England and Anglesey. It is a pleasant agricultural community that free form human vice and is steadily moving to merger with their masters in Lancashire. The Journeys of Discovery The city state of Pwllheli was found on January the 5th 1982. Military The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1990. The army is a volunteer force of 2,500. Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and fishing. Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, especially British ones, the economy is poor and suffers from labour shortages. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Durhamshire or the Duchy of Lancashire. Media A national newspaper has been in circulation since 2009. Radio Colwyn Bay began to boadcat from the town of that name on 95.5 and 19.6 FM in 2010. Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. There are 6 steam trains a diesel driven British Rail Class 08 shunter loco. Health care Lung and thyroid cancer are major issues, but not as bad as they were before 1986. Blizzard A heavy blizzard killed 5 in Mold between December 1st 1983 and January 21st 1984. Death penalty It has never had, used, condoned or wanted one. They regard capital punishment as evil. Water and food sources The network of rivers and canals provide the nation with most of its water supply. Culture The Welsh poet Dylan Thomas has become a major cultural icon that parallel in local popularity to Shakespeare in many of the English serviour nations. Also see #1962:Doomsday- How it all began. # List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday) # Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) Category:Wales Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday Category:United Kingdom